Recently, with the progress of digital technology, various user devices (e.g., a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), etc.) capable of performing communication and processing personal information are being released. Such user devices do not remain in their respective traditional unique areas, but are reaching a mobile convergence phase covering areas of other terminals. For example, a user device can have various functions, including call functions such as a voice call, a video call, etc., message transmission/reception functions such as a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), e-mail, etc., a navigation function, an image capturing function, a broadcast reproduction function, a media (e.g., a moving image and music) reproduction function, an Internet function, a messenger function, a Social Network Service (SNS) function, and the like.
Recently, based on advances of a wireless communication function of the user device, the user device supports a chatting service using a messenger. Accordingly, a user of the user device can converse (or chat) with at least one particular counterpart by designating the at least one particular counterpart as a conversation partner by using a messenger in the user device. Such a chatting service using the messenger is becoming widely used, due to its convenience and because its enables the user to converse with the conversation partner in real time. Therefore, research and development have recently been made on the user devices so as to provide various additional services in view of the users' interests and the like in the messengers. For example, when the user chats with the conversation partner through the messenger, the user device provides support so as to enable the user to set the size and color of text, so as to enable the user to set a background screen of a chat window for each conversation group.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.